


Quiet

by lemons11



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan (mentioned), 2012 Dan And Phil, 2012 Phan, All from Dan's POV, Angst, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, Sad, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemons11/pseuds/lemons11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place during the 'dark times' of the phandom aka 2012. drabble set from dan's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am in like 15 minutes lmao im sorry

It's late at night.  
I still haven't gone to sleep.  
I tried. Really, I did.  
But it's hard to stop thinking.  
And then I watched some of our happier times.  
That only made me feel worse.  
For years, I've only had one priority, one thing I needed to do.  
Make him happy.  
But I was-am-too selfish.  
I pushed him away.  
I panicked when everything started to happen, and I changed.  
Everything about me changed.  
I became colder and harsher.  
That's not who I was before.  
That's not who I am.  
I love him.  
I love him so much.  
I start to feel tears slide down my face again.  
It's my fault he changed himself.  
When I shut him out, he assumed he wasn't doing something right.  
But not only in his videos did he change.  
He talked less.  
Stayed in his room more.  
It was hard.  
It was so hard to not run in and help him, to not comfort him and tell him it'll be okay.  
But I couldn't.  
Because I'm scared.  
And that's why this house remains quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Note, October 2017-  
> I still watch D&P, but do not like writing about real people now. I also don’t care for this one, particularly, but will keep it up to compare my writing skill and development. Thanks!


End file.
